Dragons, Mates, and Children
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Toothless goes missing. A worried Hiccup goes looking for him. Not realizing what he's found, he finds a boy about his age and only a bit bigger. Toothcup, Eventual lemon (My first shot, don't judge too harshly) and a bit of Astrid bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Dragons, Mates, and Children  
Chapter 1  
I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

"Astrid! Have you seen Toothless?" I asked, running up to the blonde.

"Sorry Hiccup. I haven't seen him for at least two days. Is he missing?"

"Yeah, I can't find him anywhere. I'm starting to get worried. I think I'm going to go for a walk, it might help me calm down a bit," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Do you want some company?" Astrid asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I just need to clear my head. I'll be back by dark," I said, heading into the woods.

...

It was an hour to sunset when I found him.

I had gone to the cove to look for Toothless. When I saw that he wasn't there, I wandered in the woods until the light began to fade.

As I made my way back to the village, I tripped over a log. And saw him.

He was laying under a huge pine tree. He had pale, pale skin and pitch black hair. His lower left leg was missing and he was skinnier than me.

I didn't know who this boy was, but I had to get him back to the village.

I carefully picked him up and his eyes flickered open. "Hiccup," he murmured, before passing out again.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Who was this boy, how did he know my name?

I pushed my thoughts aside, focusing on carrying the boy back to the village

"Hiccup! Where were you? You said you would be back by nightfall!" Astrid asked, running towards me.

"Astrid, I can't explain right now. Get Jess and tell her to meet me at my house.

"Hiccup what happened? Who is that?" my father asked.

"I don't know. I found him in the woods when I was looking for Toothless. Astrid is getting Jess," I said, laying the boy gently on my bed.

"Hiccup, what happened? Are you hurt?" Jess asked as she came into the room.

"I'm fine. I found this boy in the woods. He's hurt. Can you help him?" I asked nervously.

"I'll try," she said, a determined look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons, Mates, and Children  
Chapter 2  
I don't own How to Train Your Dragon

He was uncounsious for three days. I didn't leave his side the whole time. Something drew me to the boy and I couldn't leave him.

I told him everything. I told him how I lost my mom when I was only a year old. How my father had never accepted me. How Toothless had been my first friend. How he was still missing and how worried I was.

On the fourth day, he shot up in bed and screamed.

I had been nodding off in the chair when he screamed. It was blood-curdeling and made me want to both run in terror and help him.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" I asked, instinctivly using the tone I would use with a spooked dragon.

He turned to look at me. "Hiccup," he whispered, throwing himself at me.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked, gently stroking his hair.

"You were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere. Then she came," he said, shvivering.

"Hey, hey, it's okay bud. Why don't you tell me your name," I said, rubbing his back softly.

He looked up at me. His eyes were a deep brown that I had only seen one place before.

"You don't reconize me?" he asked quietly.

"No, I feel like I should, but I don't," I said truthfully.

"Oh," he said, looking down.

"I'm sorry. I wish I did. But I just...don't."

"Oh, I just thought...nevermind. I look so diffrent now," he said, "I'm Toothless."

"What? There's no way you can be Toothless! Toothless is a dragon!" I exclaimed. But I knew it was true. Even five minutes with him and I could see it.

"You know I am Hiccup. I can see it in your eyes."

"How?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," he answered. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"First we're going to tell Dad you're awake, then we're going to teh forge to work on a new leg for you," I said, standing, Toothless still in my arms.

"This is diffrent," Toothless commented as we made our way down the stairs.

"Yes it is," I replied as we reached the main floor of the house. "Now you sit here while I go find Dad. Do you want something to eat?" I asked, sitting Toothless in a chair.

"Sure," he said, adjusting himself in the chair.

I quickly got Toothless some food from the pantry and went to find my dad.

When I couldn't find Dad, I decided to just take Toothless to the forge.

"You ready to go Toothless?" I asked, reentering the kitchen.

"Yeah, how are we going to do this? I can't very well walk and you can't walk very well," he asked, a smile coming to his face at his play on words.

"We'll manage just fine. You aren't very heavy you know."

"If you say so. How long was I out?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my neck as I picked him up.

"You were missing for two days before I found you in the woods. You've been here three days. Jess has been caring for you."

"Did anyone have a clue?"

"No. We had no idea who you were. Snotlout and the Twins were convinced you were an Outcast, here to spy on us. They wanted to kill you."

"You haven't left my side since you found me, have you?" he asked, resting his head against my chest.

"I was drawn to you. I couldn't leave," I said, burrying my face in his black hair. "You know, your hair is the exact same shade as your scales were."

"I noticed. You know, this makes two now," he said softly.

"Two what?" I asked, sitting him down once we reached the forge.

"Two times you've saved me," Toothless said, watching as I moved around the forge, starting the fire and begining work on the leg.

"True. You saved me too you know. If I hadn't found you, I would probably have died back in dragon training," I said, working out a sheet of metal.

Toothless was quiet for a moment. "You know, you have your own grace in here. You seem so clumsy everywhere else, but in here and in the arena...you can do anything.:

"How do you think we feel about dragons? You all are so clumsy on the ground, but in the air...you guys are amazing," I said, looking up.

"Gobber, are you in there?" came Astrid's voice from outside.

"Gobber's not here!" I called back, finishing the foot of the leg.

"Hiccup? I thought you were at home, watching that boy you found," Astrid asked, entering the forge.

"He woke up," I said, motioning towards Toothless.

"Oh, hi, I'm Astrid," she said, sticking her hand out.

"Hi Astrid. I'm Toothless," he said, shaking her hand.

"Toothless," Astrid mused before turning towards me. "Have you seen Gobber?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone but you since we left the house. I came straight here to work on the leg for Toothless," I said, getting a few more materiales to finish the leg. "Can I help you?"

"No. I'm going to find him. Do you want me to tell your dad where you are if I find him?"

"Yeah, if you see him tell him I need to talk to him."

"Will do, see you later Hiccup," Astrid said, leaving the forge.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Toothless asked when Astrid was out of earshot.

"We should tell Dad first. He's the chief, he needs to know first," I said, putting the final touches on the leg. "There, let's see if this will work."

"Hiccup, are you alright? Astrid said you needed to talk to me," Dad said, entering the forge once we had Toothless' leg on.

"He woke up," I said, helping Toothless stand. "How does that feel?"

"Good," Toothless said, taking a few steps to stand in front of my father.

"Stoic the Vast, village chief," Dad said, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Toothless," he said, shaking Dad's hand.

"Toothless? Unique name. Hiccup named his dragon Toothless. Been missing for five days now," Dad said, running a hand through his beard. He had grown rather fond of Toothless since I had become dragon trainer.

"Dad, we need to tell you something," I said softly, putting my hand on Toothless' shoulder, "Hey, how are you taller than me?"

"I don't know. Not everything is the same you know," Toothless said.

"That's not fair."

"Would you rather have me still be unable to talk?"

"No," I muttered.

Dad cleared his throat. "You were saying?"

"Oh yeah. Dad, this is Toothless. My Toothless."

"Hiccup, I know you miss Toothless, but pretending this boy is your dragon won't help you any. You need to accept the fact that he's gone," Dad said gently.

"Sir, I am Toothless. While I was in the woods five days ago I was attacked. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in Hiccup's bed. I promise you sir, Hiccup isn't making this up. I was the dragon," Toothless said.

Dad stepped up and looked Toothless square in the eye. They stood motionless for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"By Thor's hammer, it is you!" Dad exclaimed, throwing his arms around Toothless. "But how?" he asked, pulling away.

"I don't know," Toothless said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons, Mates, and Children  
Chapter 3  
I don't own How To Train Your Dragon  
_'Dragonese'_

_I need to tell them, _I thought. I knew exactly who did this to me. Astrid.

She didn't mean to turn me human. She meant to kill me. She was jelous that Hiccup spent more time with me than with her.

But there's a reason no one has ever killed a Night Fury. We are the only dragons with magic. So when Astrid struck what should have been the killing blow, I turned human and teleported away from the danger.

But I couldn't tell Hiccup. I couldn't kill the sparkle in his bright green eyes by telling him that his girlfriend had tried to kill his best friend. That would be up to Astrid. For now.

"Toothless, you still with me?" Hiccup asked. waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. I need to talk to Stormfly," I said.

"Okay, I think she's in the arena," Hiccup said, turning in that direction.

I snorted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked, looking back at me.

"Stormfly's a guy," I said, laughing harder at Hiccup's blush.

"Oh," he said, his face crimson. "What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Well, Stormfly is, was, my second in comand. I need to tell him what happened."

"Okay," Hiccup said happily, opening the gate to the arena.

_'Stormfly!'_ I called, walking ahead of Hiccup.

_'Who are you?'_ Stormfly snarled, storming up to us, stopping just before he ran into me.

_'Stormfly, it that anyway to speak to your leader?'_ I asked, standing my ground in front of him.

_'Toothlesss?'_ he asked, nostrils flaring in suprise.

_'The one and only.'_

'What happened to you? You're human now.'

'Thank you Captain Obvious. Your rider did this to me. You know Night Furies have magic.'

'Astrid? Why did she do that?'

'She was jelous that Hiccup spent more time with me than he did with her.'

'What are you going to do now Toothless?'

Stormfly asked.

_'Try being human. Avoid Astrid. There are a few things I've always wanted to do that dragons can't do,' _I said, smirking.

_'Does this mean I"m in charge now?'_

'Yep, Barf and Belch are your responsibility now. Have fun with that.'

'Ugh, can't we turn them human too?'

Stormfly groaned.

_'Nope, they're your problem now. Get Meatlug to help you, Barf and Belch will do whatever she says, they're sweet on her.'_

'Don't remind me,'

Stormfly snorted, _'I can smell the UST from here. I wish they would just mate and get it over with already. I think your rider is getting a bit antsy.'_

I glanced back at Hiccup. _'You're right. We better get going.'_

'I'll see you around,'

Stormfly called after us. _'Don't be a stranger. And don't break anything when you finally mate with your pretty little human there!'_

"I won't!" I called back in English, "The same to you and Hookfang."

I grinned at Stormfly's suprised growl.

"What did he say?" Hiccup asked as Stormfly flew over our heads towards the sea.

"He was whining about Hookfang and I suggested a way for him to keep her occupied. Sufice it to say Stormfly was very glad Hookfang and Snotlout are out right now," I said as Hiccup blushed an even brighter red than earlier.

"Oh," he said softly. "Do you want to go down to the cove?"

"Sure, how long does it take to go the whole way on foot?" I asked as we turned to the woods.

Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment. "It took me half an hour the day I found you, you're still a bit unsteady on your new foot, so I'd say about fourty-five minutes to an hour, each way," he said as we entered the woods.

"Then we better get walking," I said, scanning the forrest.

"Did you hear something?" Hiccup asked, looking in the direction I had been looking.

"No," I said after a few minutes, turning back to Hiccup, convincing myself I had imagined the flash of blonde hair and stiffled sob, "Just the wind."

Hiccup nodded, his gaze returning to the path, humming a soft tune that sounded like a lullaby.

I grinned at the smaller boy, taking up the counterpoint melody under my breath. Hiccup grinned back at me and led the way to the cove.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragons, Mates, and Children  
Chapter 4  
I don't own How to Train Your Dragon

"It feels different here," I said, picking up a pebble and tossing it from hand to hand before skipping it over the surface.

"It does," Toothless agreed, skipping a stone of his own, "Different energy."

I hummed in agreement, taking off my vest and tunic, "I'm going for a swim," I said, taking off my boot, "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Toothless said, stripping his tunic as well.

...

"We better head back to the village," I said as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

"Why can't we spend the night here? Like we used to?" Toothless asked as I pulled on my tunic.

"Because we didn't bring any food or blankets with us," I said with a chuckle, pulling on my boot. "You aren't the master fisher, super heater anymore."

I squeaked as Toothless wrapped his arm around my waist. "I might not be a dragon anymore," he breathed into my ear, "But I can still take care of my rider."

I shivered, a combination of Toothless' wet skin and the cold wind, and how closely Toothless was pressed against my body.

"Come on," I said, pulling away to grab my vest. "We can have a campout next week."

"Alright," Toothless said, using his tunic as a towel instead of putting it on.

"Shouldn't you wear that?" I asked, prying my eyes away from Toothless' abs.

"I don't need to," Toothless said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not concerned about you needing it. I'm concerned about the girls in town fainting when you walk through. Put it on," I said, giving him a faux glare.

Toothless gave me a look. "Fine," he said, pulling the wet fabric over his head. "Better?"

The wet wool clung to his skin, drawing attention to all the right places. I nodded quietly, not trusting my voice.

"Then let's head back," he said with a smirk, heading out of the cove.

**_'Stupid, I need to stop thinking like this. He probably isn't even gay and I have to take a wife anyways, one who can "bear a suitable heir." Toothless couldn't do that,' _**I thought as we walked back to the village.

"Hiccup, you still with me?" Toothless asked me as we entered the village.

"Huh?" I asked, startling out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Good," Toothless said, "I was just wondering, where am I going to be sleeping?"

I thought for a minute. "We have some extra furs at home, you can use those as kind of a make-shift bed until we can get you a real bed," I said as we entered the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragons, Mates, and Children  
Chapter 5  
I don't own How to Train Your Dragon

I was warm when I woke up, warmer than I normally was in my bed.

Sleepily I nuzzeled back into the source of warmth, closing my eyes to go back to sleep.

...

I couldn't sleep on the furs. It felt odd, lonely. Hiccup had always sensed when I was one of these moods and would come over and sleep with me on my stone bed. He seemed to sense it tonight too because it took him a while to get to sleep.

Almost as soon as he fell asleep, Hiccup began to have a nightmare. I sat up in my makeshift bed, making the soft noises I had heard human mothers make to their young when they were worried.

Hiccup calmed down, reaching for me in his sleep. I smiled at my rider and climbed into the bed with him, falling asleep quickly.

Neither one of us had nightmares that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragons, Mates, and Children  
Chapter 6  
I don't own How to Train Your Dragon

"We need to have that campout at the cove tonight," I said to Hiccup, watching him as he worked in the forge. "I already have everything packed."

"Why tonight?" he asked, hammering out a sheet of metal.

"Mating season starts tonight, I want to be as far from the acadmey as I can," I muttered. "Barf, Belch, and Meatlug, and Hookfang and Stormfly are mating tonight. I don't need to hear that."

Hiccup blushed. "Okay," he said, "Let me finish this bit and we can go to the cove. Do Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins know?"

"Nope."

"How will it effect them?"

"They'll feel an increased attraction to the rider of the other dragon," I said, "I'll bring the backs down from the house so we can leave as soon as you're done."

"Okay," Hiccup said, putting the metal back in the fire.

...

"Ready to go?" I asked Hiccup when I got back to the forge and saw him waiting outside.

"Yep," he said, taking the pack from my hand and slinging it onto his back. "Let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7

Dragons, Mates, and Children  
Chapter 7  
I don't own HTTYD.  
My first attempt at lemon is in this chapter. Don't go too hard on me please, constructive criticism only please!

"So what were you working on in the forge just now?" Toothless asked as we made our way to the cove.

"Oh, just a little project," I said, kicking a pebble with my real foot.

Toothless gave me his "do-I-look-like-I'm-an-idiot?" look. "You haven't worked on something that hard since you made me that tail so I could fly on my own. What were you working on?"

I watched the path ahead of us for a minute. "Don't you miss it?" I asked finally, "Flying? I do, I miss the freedom and the excitement, the intimacy between us as we conquered the skies. I miss it all. Nothing has ever come close to that feeling. So I'm making wings so we can fly again."

Toothless smiled. "That's a wonderful idea Hiccup. I'd thought about it a bit," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled up a Toothless, "I'm almost done with the first set. Then, we can fly."

...

"Hiccup, it's time to get out of the water!" I called from the shore.

Hiccup swam back to the shore, accepting the towel I held out for him as he got out.

"The food's ready," I said, handing Hiccup a plate of fish and warm bread.

"This is much better than the first meal you gave me here, remember that?" he asked, taking a bite of the fish.

"Hey, I hadn't seen a human up close before," I said, eating my fish. "You had more experience with dragons than I had with humans."

"So you're saying you dragons didn't have a Book of Humans?" Hiccup asked teasingly, bumping my shoulder.

"Nope," I said, bumping him back, "You saw the nest, not very good for learning."

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Hiccup asked when we finished our food.

"Well," I said, taking our plates and putting them aside. "It is the first night of mating season," I whispered, pinning Toothless to the ground.

"Tooth-Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup stuttered. I could feel his heart pounding.

"You know what I'm doing," I whispered, leaning down and giving Hiccup a deep kiss.

When I pulled back, Hiccup's eyes had grown dark with lust.

"Oh Thor," he muttered, his voice husky. "That was amazing."

I smiled, kissing Hiccup again.

"Uh," Hiccup moaned, "I want more."

"Happy to help my rider," I said, tugging off Hiccup's leggings and underclothes. "Suck," I said, putting the fingers of one hand to Hiccup's mouth, the other moving to stroke his already hard cock

Hiccup eagerly sucked my fingers, his tongue wetting them thoroughly.

Once my fingers were wet enough I pulled them from Hiccup's mouth and moved one finger to his entrance. "This will hurt a bit," I said, easing one finger in, "But it will get better, I promise," I said, kissing away any sign of pain.

Slowly I added a second, then a third finger until Hiccup was moaning, begging for, he didn't even know what.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked, pulling my fingers away.

Whimpering from the loss, Hiccup nodded eagerly. I carefully lined up with Hiccup's entrance and carefully pushed in until I was fully sheathed.

"It's okay," I said, kissing Hiccup's neck, waiting.

"Move," Hiccup said, finally relaxing.

I started thrusting slowly, careful not to hurt Hiccup.

"Faster," Hiccup moaned. I thrust deeper, grabbing Hiccup's cock and stroking him in time with my thrusts.

"T-Toothless, I'm gonna..." Hiccup moaned, cumming between us.

"Hiccup!" I moaned, feeling Hiccup's inner walls contract around my cock. I bit down on Hiccup's shoulder, breaking the skin and carefully licking the blood away as I came down from my orgasm.

"T-Toothless, what was that?" Hiccup asked, looking into my eyes.

"Well," I said, giving the bite one last lick, "I believe we just mated."


End file.
